There exists a need for a transport watercraft folds up for transport and unfolds for use, and includes a derrick, a traveling swivel frame assembly and a top drive.
There exists a need for a transport watercraft that saves energy by providing a transport water craft is easier to transport than other mobile rigs, and using less energy.
There exists a need for a transport watercraft that has a top drive and an air braking system that has less weight than a comparable drilling rig. A lighter weigh transport watercraft saves numerous gallons of expensive diesel fuel.
There further exists a need for a transport watercraft, that utilizes air power caliper brakes that do not require an external cooling system, while being easily transportable and easy to use
Additionally, there exists a need for a transport watercraft that requires only a two man crew to rig up the watercraft and operate the rig. Most conventional watercraft rigs require at least a four man crew to transport, set up, and operate the rig.
The embodiments described below meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.
Before explaining the present embodiments in detail, it is to be understood that the embodiments are not limited to the particular embodiments and that they can be practiced or carried out in various ways
The embodied invention is for a transport watercraft, such as a barge. The detailed description will be better understood in conjunction with the accompanying drawings as follows:
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.